Mod-Perfect Pixel Dungeon
on the user's country IP, Play Store lists Perfect PD either as available or as unavailable. In the second case, you should download the apk from the github link of the infobox. Overview }}Perfect Pixel Dungeon 'is a mod of the Original PD was first released in December 3rd, 2017 by FunnyGameNS. Before continuing with the rest of the details, it should be made perfectly clear that if you can't read the cyrillic alphabet and don't understand some very basic Russian, you won't be able to play Perfect PD, as it is available only in Russian and it implements many totally new features and adds many new item spites. Perfect PD is based on the just previous from the current version, 1.9.1. It has all the basic features of the Original PD ''(including degradation) but it implements many novelties. The most important of these are: the russian names for the totally new items and features are also mentioned, while "the translations" just copy the english names of the java github files. There is also a small [https://www.dropbox.com/s/68uqtkr613ibok7/Perfect%20PD%20Glossary.docx?dl=0 glossary available for some items of the game.] Armors Armors are almost the same with Original PD, but the Tier-6 Gothic Armor is added, which requires 19 Str. and offers the best defense among armors (it absorbs 12 damage unupgraded). This armor is a loan from Remixed Dungeon. Artifacts Artifacts are added, half of them having the same sprite and being very similar in function with those of Shattered PD (Chalice of Blood, Ethereal Chains, Horn of Plenty, Sandals of Nature, Talisman of Foresight, Timekeeper's Hourgalass), with a minor difference that the Talisman shows hidden traps and doesn't only warn the hero about them, and a major difference that all artifacts don't get upgraded by getting used, but only with scrolls of Upgrade. There is also the Mind Vision Candle (Свече Видений) added, a loan of the Candle of Visions from Remixed Dungeon, but as a random find in Perfect PD and not as a quest reward. There are also four totally new artifacts added: * Волшебное Перо - Enchanted Feather, which creates scroll duplicates (apparently the player will most probably copy SoUs). * Счастливая Монета - Lucky Coin, which increases drops from enemies. * Магнит - Magic Magnet, which draws items from the floor inside the inventory. * The Bunny Hook (Πасхальный Κрюк) artifact is also added and it allows the hero to switch places with an enemy, but is a rather rare find, as it only gets dropped randomly by the Killer Bunny (see other items). Almost all artifacts, familiar and new, get charged by gaining XP while having them equipped. Another difference of Perfect PD's artifacts is that they never spawn cursed and that infrequently they spawn already upgraded from +1 up to +3 (also when transmuted, artifacts might not keep their upgrades, so if you find an already upgraded artifact, or apply some scrolls of Upgrade to an artifact, better keep it as it is). Challenges Four new Challenges are added to those of Original PD: Unknown Scrolls (Забытые руны), No Weapons (Безоружный), No Upgrades (Без улучшений), Bad Memory (Амнезия). Degradation * ''Generally'': It is in most parts the same with that of Original PD but: a) rings of +1 degrade, b) the Boomerang degrades but at a very slow rate compared to the melee weapons, even when it is rather highly upgraded, and c) wands have the peculiarity that they don't degrade at all if they are used only as ranged weapons, even when they are very highly upgraded, but when they are equipped as melee weapons they degrade very quickly, even at level +1. In both the cases of the boomerang and wands, they don't display a degradation bar, so an equipped wand or a boomerang will just suddenly break. For this reason the Battlemage subclass can't use its advantage of recharging an equipped wand by succesful melee hits, as the wand will quickly get broken (practically the Battlemage subclass can't be played as such in Perfect PD, a hindrance that also exists in Original PD after the implementation of degradation). * ''Repairing'': There is also the Adamantite item added (Адамантит) which: i) repairs 200 degradation points of degraded rings, while also adding those 200 degradation points to their maximum limit, ii) repairs 20 degradation points of degraded weapons and armors, while also adding those 20 degradation points to their maximum limit, and c) doesn't repair wands at all. This is in constrast to the scrolls of Upgrade which reduce the degradation points of the items that they repair and upgrade. Adamantite is sold in all dungeon shops and is also a rare find in the dungeon. The Adamantite item is most probably a combination of loans from Yet Another PD and Sprouted PD. Weightstones still repair fully weapons, scrolls of Enchantment armors and weapons, and scrolls of Upgrade all items like they do in Original PD. * ''Rings''': To give some more details about the rings, repairing rings with scrolls of Upgrade reduces their degradation points by 100 per upgrade, while the default 1,500 degradation points of a level +1 equipped ring get spent and the ring becomes broken after approximately the hero has completed 2.5 depths, so it is completely impossible for a ring to be constantly equipped and reach depth 25 unbroken, even when all the hero's scrolls of Upgrade get used to repair it by upgrading it (you shouldn't do that anyway). Even though degraded rings of +1 level still get only repaired and not upgraded by a scroll of Upgrade etc. like they do in Original PD, they seem to retain their effect and do not become useless like they do in Original PD. So a broken +1 ring is still useful when equipped in Perfect PD. Enemies and Drops * ''Champion enemies stronger or with extra skills are added. Two of them (Cursed/Проклятый with yellow aura and Vampiric/Вампирический with purple aura) are copied from Skillful PD and they have the same attributes as the champions in that mod (follow the link for details), but the remaining six of them have new attibutes and they are just based on Skillful's concept (Eternal/Вечный - white aura, Godlike/Божественный - bright red aura, Immortal/Бессмертный - orange aura, Strong/Сильный - bright green aura: all these are stronger in attacks and/or harder to kill, Reflective/Отражающий - bright blue aura: deflect damage, Speedy/Быстрый - light blue aura: very quick). Unfortunately champion flies are bugged or badly designed and the first ones divide in full health while remaining champions, so the hero will face an army of strong flies, if he/she encounters a champion swarm. * Elemental enemies are added: Air - whirlwind spite, Water - blob sprite, and Earth - stone giant sprite, all loans from Remixed Dungeon. * Enemies drop the same loot as they do in Original PD, with two exceptions: a) Flies drop potions of Healing more randomly and as a consequence less often in comparison to Original PD but Vampire Bats still drop them often, b) Giant Piranhas very rarely drop meat, but when they do their cooked meat gives full satiety and an attack up buff. * Goo drops also a Lloyd's Beacon in Pefect PD, but renamed to Lloyd's Wand - Жезл Ллойда, and with a totally different sprite, as it looks like a yellow stick. It also has a similar and not an identical function with that of Original PD, as it teleports the hero to the depth's entrance, and not to a preset destination. It is actually very similar to an artifact, as it must get first get charged to become available for use, but it does not need to get equipped. Food Four new Food Items are added: * Piranha Meat (Мясо Пираньи), which drops rarely from giant piranhas, satisfies fully the hero's hunger when raw without causing any debuffs, but when cooked it also grants an Attack Up buff * Pumpkin Pie (Tыквенный Πирог), which satisfies fully the hero's hunger while it also offers minor healing to all classes (it is a loan either from Remixed Dungeon or Shattered PD) * Royal Chocolate (Королевский Шоколад), which is a rare find and can get eaten four times before becoming spent (each bite satisfies half satiety, so the chocolate can satisfy satiety fully twice) * Total Biscuit (Мега-Бисквит), which is actually not a food item per se; it does not satisfy hunger at all even though it is a biscuit. Instead, it raises the hero's Level and Strength by 1. The Total Biscuit is a reference to the game Magicite. Miscellaneous * Bags are the same with Original PD, but the Potion Bandolier is added and it is always found in the depth 11 shop along with the Scroll Holder (the bandolier's sprite is a loan from Remixed Dungeon). * Dew Vial is not filled by getting thrown in the Well of Health, instead it gains only 1 drop. * Five items with various functions are added: ** Dice of Reloading ''(Кости Перезагрузки), which regenerates the depth and heals all wounds. ** ''aster Egg ''(пасхальное яйцо), which after it gets broken releases a powerful Killer Bunny that attacks the hero, but if the hero manages to kill it, the bunny will randomly drop either a Bunny Hook artifact or a Bunny Sword weapon (see Artifacts and Weapons section). ** ''Mystery Gift ''(Таинственный Подарок), which can generate once any game item (the outcome is totally random and can range from a +0 knuckleduster to an artifact). ** ''Soul Shard ''(Кристалл Душ), which captures an enemy by being thrown at it and releases the enemy when thrown again, but the enemy is still hostile, it also doesn’t work on bosses. ** ''Towel ''(Полотенце), which cures all debuffs. The Mystery Gift and Towel are rather often sold in dungeon shops, but not the other two items. The Towel item is a loan from Sprouted PD as it has the same name and sprite, the Soul Shard most probably a loan of the Soul Crystal of Skillful PD, while judging from their sprites the Easter Egg/Killer Bunny are most probably a remake of Sprouted PD's Easter Egg/Bunny pet. New Room types * Rooms with Generators of Confusion / Slowing / Toxic Gas are added, which often contain good items or gold. The most dangerous are not the obvious Toxic Gas rooms, but the other two, as the Slowing debuff makes the hero very slow in both movement and attack speed for many turns, while the Vertigo debuff can make the hero get stuck in the room for so many turns that he/she can even die from starvation (it gets constantly renewed as long as the hero remains close to the gas generator). * Rooms with moving platforms above a chasm are added, with the item being accessible by the hero just moving carefully, but the platform on which the item is located is crowded with traps, so better deactivate them by throwing items on them, before moving onto the platforms. Sometimes a potion of Levitation spawns on that depth but not always. * Semi-flooded rooms with one giant piranha guarding good items or gold are added (loan from Shattered PD). Plants and Seeds, Potions Plants and Seeds are somewhat similar to Original PD but five new seeds/plants are added, and also one of the plant existing in Original PD, the Stormvine, has its effect and seed sprite changed (the second change most probably to get differentiated from the new seeds): * ''Слепняк - Blindfee, which Cripples and Blinds with bright purple seed color. * Звездоцвет - Starflower, which grants an Attack Up buff with dark blue seed color. * Камнефрукт - Stonefruit, which Blinds, Paralyzes and Roots with white seed color. * Быстроветр - Swiftwind, which grants the Haste buff with bright yellow seed color. * Поедатель - Upgrade Eater, which needs 3 plain items or an upgraded item to create Upgrade Goo (upgrades all items) with a dark green seed color. * Among the seeds/plant that also exist in Original PD, the Stormvine plant is also changed, as it now causes Shock damage and has a cyan seed color. The Starflower and Upgrade Eater seeds/plants are loans from Sprouted PD. In Alchemy: * Blindfee seeds brew potions of Fire Resistance. * Swiftwind and Starflower seeds brew potions of Experience. * Stonefruit and Upgrade Eater seeds brew potions of Might. Potions are almost the same with Original PD, with only the potion of Fire Resistance added (Огнестойкости, grants the Imbued with Fire buff but without dealing fire weapon damage). Rings Ring types are almost the same with Original PD, with only the ring of Tenacity added (loan from Shattered PD). Another difference of all rings from those of Original PD is that they degrade and eventually break even from level +1. Scrolls Scrolls are almost the same with Original PD, with only the scroll of Repair added (Починки, repairs all equipped items, rare scroll). Wands Wand types are almost the same with Original PD but they are already identified and have a fixed sprite like in Shattered PD. As a parallel consequence the hero can always see what type of wand a crystal chest contains (that also applies to already identified rings, as crystal chests in Perfect PD work the same as they do in the Original). Also the wand of Prismatic Light is added, but it is somewhat different from Shattered PD, as while it has the same description and sprite as the wand of Shattered PD, it also creates explosions that hurt all characters in adjacent tiles, including the hero when the target tile is in close range. The color of the wands' sprites and their names are: *Amok - pink and purple *Avalanche - black tip with brown and light purple trunk *Blink - yellow tip with a red dot and green trunk *Disintegration - pink and purple *Firebolt - red tip with orange trunk *Flock - white tip with brown trunk *Lightning - dark blue with light nlue endings *Magic Missile - brown and white *Poison - green tip with brown trunk *Prismatic Light - top half dark grey, bottom half light grey *Reach - black and white top and white trunk *Regrowth - bright green *Slowness - beige and white *Teleportation - cyan tip with dark blue trunk As mentioned previously, wands in Perfect PD have the peculiarity of not getting degraded when they are used only for zapping their beams, but when they are equipped as melee weapons by Mages, they get degraded very quickly even at level +1. Weapons * Melee Weapon types are almost the same with Original PD but four new melee weapons are added: ** Алебардa - Halberd, a tier 6 weapon that requires 20 Str. and deals 29 average damage ** Клеймор - Claymore, a tier 6 weapon that requires 20 Str. and deals 20 average damage. ** Лазерный Меч - Laser Sword, a tier 3 weapon that requires 13 Str. and deals 11 average damage (it's a bit OP for it's tier, because it is even quicker than a mace with a 0.7 attack delay and deals +5 min. and +3 max. more damage than it) ** Меч Кролика - Bunny Sword, a tier 4 weapon that requires 15 Str. and deals 15 average damage, but which is a rather rare find, as it only gets dropped randomly by the Killer Bunny (see other items). The Halberd and Claymore weapons are most probably a loan from Remixed Dungeon and not YAPD (judging from their sprites and also from the Claymore not being available in YAPD) * Many Missile Weapon types are added to those of Original PD (dart, shuriken, javelin, tomahawk), which are all loans from Remixed Dungeon: ** Дезориентирующий Дротик - Disorienting dart with purple color ** Морозный Дротик - Frost dart with light blue color ** Огненный Дротик - Fire dart with orange color ** Парализующий Дротик - Paralytic dart with yellow color ** Ядовитый Дротик - Poison dart with bright green color * Weapon Enchantments and Glyphs are almost the same with Original PD in their functions and sprite colors, with only the Floating weapon enchantment added (Парящий, dark purple color, knocks back enemies). Gameplay Tips About Perfect PD's gameplay is general this mod is a true child of Original PD, as it is very RNG-dependent, and also from Dwarven Metropolis and on the hero will find impossible to survive without a tier 5 highly upgraded weapon or a tier 6 upgraded weapon (Demon Halls and the Yog Fists can also be manageable with a very highly upgraded tier 4 weapon and upgraded rings of Haste and/or Accuracy equipped, but degradation will be a serious enemy of this build, like it would be in Original PD). Fortunately degradation is a little slower compared to Original PD, and there are also the Adamantite items available, so if the hero was lucky enough to find a tier 5 or 6 weapon earlier than the Dwarven Metropolis, the run will most probably be sucessful. Like in Original PD an upgraded wand of Disintegration or Firebolt (and to a lesser degree a wand of Lightning) can deal heavy damage to enemies even at late-game and can be used by all classes as the second damage-dealing item, especially if they find these wands early in the game before a tier 5 or 6 weapon, but they are not useful as the main equipped weapon by Mages because as mentioned previously, if a wand will not get equipped it will easily remain undegraded, but will degrade quickly when equipped. Another part of RNG-dependent difficulty that is unique to Perfect PD is that the Rooms with Gas Generators rather often spawn in parts of the depth, so the hero will have to get repeatedly Toxic Gas damage or starvation damage by walking around randomly due to Confusion Gas (traps generally are also somewhat more common). Generators can be stopped by throwing an item on them. About the classes and subclasses, there are some differences and similarities in their play style, in comparison to the Original: * Huntresses and especially Snipers should divide their scrolls of Upgrade between their end-game melee weapon and the Boomerang, as a Boomerang upgraded to medium level (say, to +5/+6) will still not degrade quickly and will deal decent damage against enemies even in the Demon Halls. * As mentioned just previously, Mages that choose the Battlemage subclass should not play it as it is supposed to be played, by equipping a wand as a melee weapon and highly upgrading it, because the wand will not remain unbroken for long and wands can only be repaired with scrolls of Upgrade and with no other upgrading/repairing item (so it is sure it will not last intact until Yog-Dzewa). * Rogues should not bother at all with upgrading their ring of Shadows as it will not last unbroken for long like all rings do, and the Adamantite/scroll items will be more useful in repairing/upgrading the end-game melee weapon. In Perfect PD Freerunners while running seem to increase a little also their stealth in addition to their evasion. Bugs There are three Bugs in work, one of them common, and the other two minor and rare: * The Enchanted Feather artifact gets bugged when upgraded and might get stuck to the state of not yet being fully charged, even when it seems to be so (in that case it becomes useless, because it can neither copy a scroll, nor get fully charged). Thus it is better not to upgrade it at all, to avoid taking chances with it. * When the hero descends to a new depth, he/she might rarely spawn inside a wall outside of the maze while also unable to move. In that case, if he/she doesn’t have a scroll of Teleportation or a Fadeleaf seed and a potion of Levitation (to rise and then drop on the plant) the run is ruined. * When the hero tries to search in sceletal remains while standing on them, if the remains would spawn a wraith, the game might crash and the save file might get deleted. Category:Mods